


stworzeni dla siebie

by erraticmuse



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Translation|Tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: – Lukas, czy mógłbyś pójść ze mną? – Pyta Panna Melody.– Ja… – Lukas czuje ucisk w gardle.– Nic Ci nie grozi. – Mówi, a Lukas czuje na sobie wzrok wszystkich w klasie. – Muszę Cię jednak prosić o to byś ze mną poszedł.– W porządku Lukas. – Mówi kiwając głową Pan Hammond.Lukas przytakuje skinieniem głowy a potem szybko pakuje swoje rzeczy do torby i chowa telefon do kieszeni. Wstaje zza pulpitu i wychodzi za Panną Melody na korytarz. Serce tłucze się w jego piersi kiedy próbuje domyślić się o co może chodzić.– Co się stało? – Pyta ledwie mogąc wymówić te słowa.(Philip łamie nogę spadając ze schodów. Czyli historia która miała być krótka a zajęła ponad dwadzieścia stron.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedagalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/gifts).
  * A translation of [made for each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506459) by [andromedagalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy). 



> Many thanks to **andromedagalaxy** for her permission and blessing that made this translation possible.

Lukas przysypia na zajęciach z Trygonometrii z twarzą opartą o dłoń tak mocno, że na pewno zostanie mu tam ślad kiedy się wyprostuje. Naciska klawisz home swojego telefonu i czeka na włączenie ekranu. Jest nieco zawiedziony tym, że Philip nie odpowiedział na jego ostatnią wiadomość. Lukas wzdycha, bębniąc palcami o blat ławki i nienawidząc tego że Philip zwykle uważa na lekcjach zamiast odpowiadać na jego wiadomości. Sprawdziwszy czy Pan Hammond tego nie widzi szybko wysyła kolejną wiadomość.

_zwróć na mnie uwagę, kochanie, minęła godzina odkąd Cię ostatnio widziałem a to zdecydowanie zbyt długo!_

Słyszy otwierające się za jego plecami drzwi ale w przeciwieństwie do innych uczniów nie unosi wzroku tylko spokojnie zamyka telefon. Kątem oka dostrzega Pannę Melody która podchodzi do Pana Hammonda i szepcze mu coś na ucho. Lukas skupia wzrok na nauczycielach i odkleja dłoń od twarzy siadając prościej w ławce. Ku jego zdumieniu oboje patrzą prosto na niego.

– Lukas, czy mógłbyś pójść ze mną? – Pyta Panna Melody.

– Ja… – Lukas czuje ucisk w gardle.

– Nic Ci nie grozi. – Mówi, a Lukas czuje na sobie wzrok wszystkich w klasie. – Muszę Cię jednak prosić o to byś ze mną poszedł.

– W porządku Lukas. – Mówi kiwając głową Pan Hammond.

Lukas przytakuje skinieniem głowy a potem szybko pakuje swoje rzeczy do torby i chowa telefon do kieszeni. Wstaje zza pulpitu i wychodzi za Panną Melody na korytarz. Serce tłucze się w jego piersi kiedy próbuje domyślić się o co może chodzić.

– Co się stało? – Pyta ledwie mogąc wymówić te słowa.

– Philip Shea złamał nogę spadając ze schodów. – Panna Melody patrzy na niego z ustami ściśniętymi w wąską kreskę.

Fala mdłości uderza w niego z taką siłą, że Lukas czuje się jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

– Gdzie… gdzie on jest? – Wyjąkuje zaschniętymi ustami.

– Jest u pielęgniarki, czekamy na przyjazd karetki. – Odpowiada nauczycielka przyspieszając by nadążyć za nim teraz kiedy Lukas wie dokąd idą. – Pytał o Ciebie.

Lukas nie potrafi logicznie myśleć.

– Nikt… nikt go nie popchnął, prawda? – Pyta czując jak jego policzki czerwienią się w przypływie wściekłości na samą myśl o tym, że coś takiego mogłoby się zdarzyć. – Prawda? – Pyta bardziej stanowczo.

– Nie, nie… – Odpowiada potrząsając głową nauczycielka. – Był całkiem sam wracał z łazienki na lekcję.

Lukas przytakuje skinieniem głowy nadal obawiając się, że Philip zaprzeczyłby jeśli ktoś rzeczywiście zepchnął go ze schodów. Resztę drogi pokonują w milczeniu, Lukas pogrąża się we własnych myślach dopóki nie docierają do gabinetu pielęgniarki i zauważa Philipa przez szybkę w drzwiach które gwałtownie otwiera i wpada do środka.

– Lukas… – Wzdycha leżący na stole Philip i wyciąga do niego rękę. Lukas natychmiast łapie ją podchodząc do niego i odsuwając mu włosy z czoła. Jest blady i krzywi się z bólu przy najmniejszym ruchu, jego wolna dłoń jest nadal zaciśnięta na jego własnej koszuli. Lukas przesuwa kciukiem po jego policzku czując że nadal kręci mu się w głowie.

– Kochanie… – Szepcze. – Jak to się do cholery stało?

– Zleciałem ze schodów jak jakiś idiota. – Jęczy Philip wtulając się w dłoń Lukasa. – Wydaje mi się że posadzka musiała być mokra.

– Nikt Cię nie popchnął, prawda? – Pyta Lukas, lekko się nad nim pochylając.

– Nie.

– Gdyby było inaczej, powiedziałbyś mi, prawda?

– Tak. – Odpowiada, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, Philip.

– Okej. – Odpowiada Lukas postanawiając uwierzyć mu póki co.

– Przepraszam, że wyciągnąłem Cię z lekcji ale… – Mówi napiętym głosem Philip. – Ja po prostu…

– Nie, nie… – Odpowiada Lukas. – Cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś. Dostałbym szału gdybyś tego nie zrobił. – Lukas spogląda w dół na nogę Philipa i czuje przypływ mdłości. Noga jest wygięta pod dziwnym kątem i wygląda jakby jedna z kości napinała materiał dżinsów w miejscu w którym nie powinno jej być. Spogląda z powrotem na twarz Philipa. – Bardzo Cię boli?

– Cóż… – Mruczy przez zaciśnięte zęby Philip. – W końcu… Ty zostałeś postrzelony. W porównaniu z tym to prawdopodobnie nic takiego.

– Zamknij się. – Mówi Lukas pochylając głowę by pocałować go w czoło. Trąca nosem jego skórę i wdycha jego zapach. – Pozwolą mi towarzyszyć Ci w karetce, prawda?

– Tak. – Odpowiada Philip. – Mam taką nadzieję.

– Mam zamiar urządzić pieprzoną scenę jeśli tylko spróbują nas rozdzielić. – Stwierdza Lukas i całuje go w policzek. Dopiero niedawno zaczęli publicznie zachowywać się jak para i Lukas nadal czuje się nieswojo całując Philipa przy ludziach. Ale teraz chce jedynie całować go, przytulać, opiekować się nim bez względu na obecność innych i swoje własne samopoczucie. Chciałby móc ulżyć mu w bólu. Nie może uwierzyć w to że ledwie pogodzili się z horrorem przez który przeszli Philipowi musiało przydarzyć się coś takiego. Dopiero co udało im się wrócić do względnie normalnego życia.

– Jutro zaczynają się ferie wiosenne. – Jęczy Philip. – Spieprzyłem wszystkie nasze plany.

– Wcale nie. – Odpowiada Lukas. – Dobrze, że przydarzyło Ci się to w momencie gdy szkoła nie skomplikuje dodatkowo sytuacji.

– Przyjechała karetka. – Oznajmia Panna Melody wchodząc do pokoju i opierając się o ścianę. – W porządku?

Lukas jeszcze raz całuje Philipa w policzek i ściska jego dłoń.

~

– Lukas, Lukas…

– Tak? – Wyrwany z zamyślenia chłopak unosi wzrok i spogląda na Gabe’a.

– Pytałem czy nie przynieść Ci czegoś do jedzenia? – Pyta Gabe.

Z powodu wszystkiego co się stało Lukas zupełnie przegapił lunch ale, w tej chwili, nie może nawet myśleć o jedzeniu.

– Nie. Dziękuję.

Gabe przygląda mu się bacznie przez chwilę

– Jednak coś Ci przyniosę na wypadek gdybyś później poczuł się głodny.

Lukas kiwa głową z lekkim pół uśmieszkiem. Patrzy jak Gabe znika za rogiem głównego korytarza a potem spogląda w dół na ekran swojego telefonu. Od jakiegoś czasu wpatrywał się w ostatnią wiadomość jaką Philip wysłał mu tego ranka i jest bardzo, bardzo świadomy tego, że telefon Philipa spoczywa teraz w jego własnej kieszeni.

_jesteś najbardziej uroczą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem. przestań mnie rozpraszać!_

Siedząca na krześle obok Helen szturcha go nieznacznie.

– Nie martw się Lukas. Nic mu nie będzie. To niezbyt poważne złamanie ale złożenie kości tak żeby mogła się prawidłowo zrosnąć zajmuje trochę czasu.

– Ja po prostu… – Lukas potrząsa głową i odkasłuje wpatrując się w słowa na ekranie telefonu. Czuje się fizycznie chory z powodu tego, że nie może wysłać Philipowi wiadomości i dostać od niego odpowiedzi, a za każdym razem kiedy przypomina sobie o spoczywającym w jego kieszeni telefonie Philipa czuje przypływ paniki. Philip nie ma przy sobie telefonu. Philip nie może mu odpowiedzieć. Philip niedawno stracił matkę i do tej pory nie pogodził się z tą stratą a teraz musiało mu się przytrafić to. Philip jest ranny i przechodzi operację podczas której Lukas nie może trzymać go za rękę.

„ _Ryan mierzył do mnie z pistoletu. Myślałem, że umrę. Myślałem, że do mnie strzeli i że umrę._

Helen obejmuje go i ściska jego ramię.

– Nic mu nie będzie, rozumiesz? Jestem pewna że operacja zaraz się skończy.

– Jak pani myśli, jak długo będzie musiał tutaj zostać? – Pyta Lukas. Nienawidził czasu jaki sam musiał spędzić w szpitalu i czuje, że znienawidzi każdą dodatkową spędzoną tutaj chwilę.

– Dzień, najwyżej dwa. – Odpowiada Helen. – Jest w pełni zdrowy. Lekarze będą jednak chcieli się upewnić że wszystko przebiega zgodnie z planem.

– Myśli pani że ja… – Zaczyna Lukas ale potem milknie. – Że będziemy mogli zostać z nim w nocy?

– Jestem tutejszą szeryf. – Odpowiada Helen unosząc brodę. – Nie ważą się mi odmówić.

Słysząc jej słowa Lukas nie potrafi powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Niedługo do niego dołączymy. – Helen uśmiecha się do niego. – Przestań się zamartwiać i spróbuj się trochę odprężyć, dobrze? Nic mu nie będzie.

Lukas przełyka ślinę i pochyla się lekko w jej stronę.

– Dobrze, dobrze spróbuję.

~

W końcu, po tym jak wydaje mu się że czekali całą wieczność, z sali operacyjnej wychodzi lekarz i oznajmia, że operacja się udała a Philip został już przewieziony na salę pooperacyjną. Zaczyna szczegółowo opowiadać o zabiegu i Lukas jednym uchem słyszy słowo ’piszczel’ ale tak bardzo chce zobaczyć Philipa że nie może się skupić na słowach lekarza z powodu brzęczenia w uszach. Kilka minut później lekarz prowadzi ich w górę schodami a potem w dół jakiegoś korytarza i zatrzymuje się pod drzwiami przez które Lukas przepycha się szybciej niż wcześniej przez drzwi gabinetu szkolnej pielęgniarki niemal go przy tym przewracając.

Cała noga Philipa jest pokryta białym, gipsowym opatrunkiem a kiedy Philip odwraca głowę aby na nich spojrzeć na jego twarzy pojawia się głupawy uśmieszek.

– Cześć Wam! – Mówi głośno Philip. – O kurczę! Moje trzy najbardziej ulubione osoby. Wszyscy troje. Cała wielka trójka.

– Podaliśmy mu niewielką dawkę morfiny dla uśmierzenia bólu. – Wyjaśnia lekarz.

– Bardzo malutką! – Krzyczy z chichotem Philip a Lukas czuje jak jego serce puchnie z czułości.

– Gdyby czegoś potrzebował proszę nacisnąć guzik i wezwać pielęgniarkę. – Kontynuuje lekarz. – Ale wydaje mi się, że powinien spokojnie przespać noc. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie wypiszemy go jutro po południu.

– Dziękuję. – Mówi Gabe kiwając głową.

Lukas nie odwraca się by spojrzeć na wychodzącego lekarza ponieważ Philip wyciąga do niego ręce lekko zginając przy tym palce. Lukas rzuca się do niego i łapie go za rękę jednocześnie przysuwając sobie krzesło by usiąść obok jego łóżka.

– Tęskniłem za Tobą. – Oznajmia Philip lekko wyginając usta w podkówkę.

– Ja też _cholernie_ za Tobą tęskniłem. – Przyznaje z emfazą Lukas przysuwając się bliżej. – Jak się masz? Jak się czujesz?

– Czuję się świetnie. – Odpowiada z szerokim uśmiechem Philip. – Odcięli mi nogę.

– Philipie… nadal masz obie nogi. – Mówi stojąca za Lukasem Helen.

– Wcale nie. – Odpowiada Philip wpatrując się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Jedną wymienili. Na to białe _coś_.

– Philip, chłopcze, twoja noga jest w środku tego czegoś. – Mówi Gabe podchodząc do łóżka i uśmiechając się do Philipa.

Przez chwilę Philip wygląda na naprawdę zdziwionego i z otwartymi szeroko ustami ściska dłoń Lukasa. Lukas odwzajemnia jego uścisk a potem głaszcze go po policzku kciukiem wolnej dłoni, kiedy to robi Philip odwraca się i na niego spogląda.

– To prawda? – Szepcze Philip jakby była to jakaś wielka tajemnica. – Nadal mam swoją nogę?

– Mam taką nadzieję, inaczej złożymy reklamację. – Odpowiada Lukas. Philip parska szeroko się do niego uśmiechając.

– Zostaniecie ze mną na noc, prawda? – Pyta.

– Prawda. – Odpowiada szybko Lukas.

– Będziemy przy Tobie. – Dodaje Helen. – Muszę tylko pogadać z lekarzami i ich o tym powiadomić.

– Jeśli Was przy mnie nie będzie to się zgubię. – Dodaje Philip spoglądając na wszystkich po kolei.

– Wybierasz się dokądś? – Pyta Gabe.

– To znaczy… prawdopodobnie. – Odpowiada Philip spoglądając na Lukasa i lekko kiwając głową.

– Nie. – Mówi stanowczo Helen. – Zostaniesz w łóżku. Nie potrafisz jeszcze nawet chodzić o kulach.

Na twarzy Philipa pojawia się wyraz paniki a Lucas pochyla się nad nim ponownie ściskając jego dłoń.

– Pomogę Ci. – Szepcze.

– Jesteś pewien? – Odszeptuje Philip.

– Oczywiście, że jestem pewien. – Odpowiada Lukas.

– Aż tak bardzo mnie lubisz? – Pyta Philip wyciągając wolną dłoń i przykrywając nią ich splecione dłonie.

Lukas na chwilę umyka wzrokiem w bok, niemal czując to jak stojący zanim Helen i Gabe przestępują z nogi na nogę. Myśli o tych słowach już od jakiegoś czasu. Czuje je jednak znacznie dłużej. Oddał się Philipowi ciałem i duszą i teraz chciałby móc zmusić się do tego żeby je wreszcie _wypowiedzieć_. Wie co czuje, jest pewien tego że Philip także o tym wie i jest świadomy tego jak wiele znaczyłaby dla Philipa możliwość usłyszenia ich z jego ust. Ale słowa zawsze więzną mu w gardle nawet w takiej chwili, kiedy Philip leży w szpitalnym łóżku a Lukas chce zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy żeby poczuł się lepiej.

– Lubię Cię o wiele bardziej. – Mówi w końcu Lukas. Wyraz twarzy Philipa rozluźnia się w czułym uśmiechu.

– Teraz będę spać. – Oznajmia Philip.

– Wy dwaj zostańcie przy nim. – Mówi Helen głaszcząc Lukasa po ramieniu. – Ja pójdę z kimś porozmawiać.

Lukas przytakuje skinieniem głowy nieodrywając wzroku od Philipa. Przygląda się temu jak Philip zasypia z twarzą wtuloną w poduszkę. Unosi dłoń Philipa do swoich ust i całuje ją starając się zlekceważyć to że słyszy w uszach głośne dudnienie własnego serca.

~

Helen dzwoni do jego ojca i powiadamia go o tym, że Lukas spędzi noc w szpitalu, a Lukas prosi ją także o to by przekazała jego ojcu że zamierza zostać u nich w domu przez kilka dni po tym jak Philip opuści szpital. Jest zaskoczony tym, że ani jego ojciec, ani Helen nie protestują słysząc to.

Gabe zasypia w fotelu stojącym w kącie pokoju a, po trwających przynajmniej godzinę próbach nakłonienia Lukasa do tego aby zajął drugie stojące tam łóżko, Helen sama je zajmuje, wysyłając przed zaśnięciem kilka wiadomości do Tony’ego.

Lukas wpatruje się w Philipa, w jego nogę, w jego twarz i delikatnie głaszcze go po głowie starając się go nie obudzić. Kładzie głowę na krawędzi materaca i próbuje zasnąć cały czas trzymając Philipa za rękę.

Po jakimś czasie słyszy Philipa wołającego cicho jego imię.

– Lukas, Lukas…

Lukas podrywa się gwałtownie szukając w ciemnościach wzroku Philipa.

– Co się dzieje? – Pyta wyciągając rękę dopóki jego dłoń nie natrafia na obojczyk Philipa. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Cholernie mnie boli, Lukas. – Mówi Philip. – Boże, to boli. Tak bardzo mnie boli.

– Chcesz żebym poszedł po pielęgniarkę? – Lukas czuje ucisk w żołądku.

– Wcisnąłem wzywający ją przycisk ale tak naprawdę nie chcę… nie chcę więcej morfiny. – Odpowiada Philip.

Lukas unosi dłoń i kiedy włącza światło nad łóżkiem jego serce zamiera na widok łez w oczach Philipa. Pochyla się nad nim i zaczyna je ocierać całując przy tym jego policzki.

– Kochanie… – Szepcze nie wiedząc co robić. – Tak mi przykro. Tak bardzo mi przykro. Co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić? Czego ode mnie chcesz?

-Po prostu nie odchodź. – Mówi łamiącym się głosem Philip. – Po prostu zostań ze mną. Lukas.

– _Nigdzie_ się nie wybieram. – Oznajmia stanowczo Lukas. – Posłuchaj mnie Philipie, pójdę za Tobą wszędzie. Kiedy pójdziemy na studia i razem zamieszkamy będziesz ciągle się na mnie wkurzał ponieważ zamierzam chodzić za Tobą z zajęć na zajęcia i do łazienki itd.

Philip parska śmiechem lekko krzywiąc się z bólu. Po jego policzku spływa łza którą Lukas natychmiast ociera kciukiem.

– Chcesz ze mną zamieszkać?

Lukas przysuwa się do niego tak że są nos w nos.

– Tak, chcę. – Mówi.

_Już zawsze chcę być z Tobą._ Myśli. _Zawsze, zawsze, zawsze._

_~_

– Dziś rano ból jest już mniejszy, prawda Philipie? – Pyta oddalony o pół metra Gabe.

Lukas trzyma się blisko obserwując Philipa ćwiczącego poruszanie się o kulach. Philip syczy po złym ruchu i Lukas łapie go za ramię zanim może się przed tym powstrzymać.

– Tak. – Odpowiada napiętym głosem Philip. – W nocy było… źle.

– Ale już jest lepiej? – Pyta stojąca obok pielęgniarki Helen.

– Tak. – Upiera się Philip, spoglądając z rozdrażnieniem na Lukasa. Przesuwa się do przodu krzywiąc się z każdym krokiem i zarówno Lukas jak i inne obecne w pokoju osoby widzą jak bardzo Philip nienawidzi kul.

– Wydaje mi się, że wszystko załatwione. – Pielęgniarka kiwa głową do Helen. – Trzeba tylko podpisać wypis. David wspominał Wam o…

– Tak. – Mówi Philip. – Dokładnie mnie poinstruował. Wiem co mam robić.

– Nie możesz zamoczyć gipsu. – Mówi stanowczo pielęgniarka wbijając w niego wzrok. – Będziesz potrzebował pomocy w kąpieli i braniu prysznica.

– Otrzyma tę pomoc. – Mówi Lukas nawet o tym nie myśląc. Robi krok do przodu wraz z Philipem co wywołuje jego uśmiech. Czuje że się rumieni i ucieka wzrokiem przed Gabe’em i Helen.

– W porządku. – Mówi Helen. – Pójdę zająć się papierami a potem zabierzemy Cię do domu.

Philip wzdycha i przystaje opierając się ciężko o Lukasa.

– To będzie naprawdę irytujące. – Mówi a kule wbijają mu się w ramiona. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz sobie z tym radzić? Ponieważ ja tego nie chcę chociaż muszę to robić.

– Powiedziałem Ci, że nigdzie się nie wybieram. – Mówi drwiąco Lukas patrząc na niego zwężonymi oczami. – Za jakiego dupka mnie masz?

Philip unosi brew, jego usta wyginają się w uśmiechu a Lukas parska śmiechem i potrząsa głową.

– Widzę, że zdecydowanie lepiej się czujesz. – Zauważa Lukas.

– Troszeczkę. – Odpowiada Philip. – Słuchanie podtekstów seksualnych o dupkach zawsze mi pomaga. – Spogląda przez ramię na Gabe’a który jak gdyby nigdy nic przegląda jakiś magazyn ale Lukas dostrzega to jak potrząsa głową.

– Nie będzie Ci przeszkadzało to że będę trzymał się blisko, prawda Gabe? – Pyta Lukas przesuwając dłonią po ramieniu Philipa.

– Oczywiście, że nie Lukas. – Odpowiedział spoglądając na niego Gabe. – Wiem, że Twoja obecność pozwoli Philipowi lepiej dać sobie radę z zaistniałą sytuacją. A poza tym lubimy kiedy nas odwiedzasz.

– Nawet bardzo lubimy kiedy nas odwiedzasz. – Mówi Philip a Lukas uśmiecha się potrząsając głową.

~

Uzyskanie wypisu i załadowanie Philipa do samochodu by zawieźć go do domu zajmuje im większość dnia. Lukas czuje irytację i ból emanujące z ciała Philipa. Helen i Gabe umieszczają go w sypialni na parterze i stawiają na szafce obok łóżka rząd butelek ze środkami przeciwbólowymi przypominający mały pluton egzekucyjny.

– Chcielibyśmy teraz się położyć. – Oznajmia Philip patrząc na ich oboje stojących w progu pokoju. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego że prawdopodobnie stoi zbyt blisko Philipa ale w tej chwili wcale się tym nie przejmuje.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Pyta Helen.

– Tak. – Odpowiada Philip ale jego głos zdradza że jest inaczej.

Helen patrzy na niego zwężonymi oczami ale nic więcej nie mówi.

– Macie jakieś specjalne życzenia na kolację? – Pyta Gabe.

– Cokolwiek przygotujecie będzie dobre. – Stwierdza Philip przesuwając się ostrożnie w stronę łóżka. Lukas pomaga mu na nim usiąść a potem siada obok niego nadal obejmując go za łokieć.

– Okej. – Odpowiada Helen przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. Kieruje wzrok na Lukasa który w tym samym momencie wydaje się odczytać jej myśli i przytakuje lekkim skinieniem głowy. Helen i Gabe odchodzą cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi i kiedy tylko zostają sami Lukas przechyla się i delikatnie całuje Philipa w ramię.

– Właśnie dopuściłeś możliwość tego, że Helen zechce coś ugotować. – Mówi unosząc rękaw koszulki Philipa na tyle by móc dotknąć ustami nagiej skóry.

– Szczerze mówiąc nie jestem głodny. – Odpowiada drewnianym głosem Philip.

– Philipie, wcześniej zjadłeś zaledwie garść krakersów. – Mówi Lukas obiejmując go w pasie. – Musisz zjeść coś więcej.

– To jest okropne, Lukas. – Mówi Philip i pochyla się do przodu żeby dotknąć gipsu. – Jest takie wielkie, nieporęczne i okropne. – Spogląda na Lukasa wyginając usta w podkówkę.

Lukas przesuwa kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze a potem pochyla się nad nim tak że ich wargi stykają się ze sobą. To niewinny a jednocześnie niesamowicie intymny pocałunek który trwa jakąś minutę zanim Lukas przerywa go i opiera się czołem o czoło Philipa.

– Połóżmy się teraz, kochanie. – Szepcze Lukas. – Pomogę ci położyć to białe coś na łóżku a później nakarmię Cię pizzą ponieważ mam nadzieję, że to właśnie podadzą nam na kolację.

Philip tylko potakuje. Lukas obejmuje go ramionami w pasie i wciąga go w głąb łóżka zwalniając kiedy gips zaczepia o kołdrę. Philip opiera się mocno o klatkę piersiową Lukasa i zaczyna chichotać, kiedy cała operacja się przedłuża, wyginając szyję na ramieniu Lukasa.

– To jest idiotyczne. – Śmieje się Philip kiedy próbują przesunąć się na środek łóżka. – Czuję się jak jakiś wielki, bezużyteczny worek ziemniaków.

– Worki ziemniaków są bardzo użyteczne. – Odpowiada Lukas głosem napiętym z wysiłku wywołanego chęcią ułożenia Philipa jak najszybciej w odpowiedniej pozycji bez urażenia jego chorej nogi. – Ty jesteś bardzo atrakcyjnym workiem ziemniaków i dlatego jesteś jeszcze bardziej użyteczny. – Lukas przesuwa się trochę do tyłu i ostrożnie układa nogi Philipa na łóżku, poprawia poduszki przy wezgłowiu a potem z westchnieniem przyciąga go do siebie i opiera o swoją klatkę piersiową.

– Proszę. Zdecydowanie lepiej.

Philip obejmuje ramieniem brzuch Lukasa i wtula się w jego bok przekręcając ciało pod dziwnym kątem żeby być jeszcze bliżej.

– Wygodnie Ci? – Pyta Lukas odchylając się do tyłu by móc na niego spojrzeć.

– Wygodniej już mi raczej nie będzie. – Odpowiada Philip. – Ale jest dobrze ponieważ Ty ze mną jesteś.

– Nigdzie się nie wybieram. – Powtarza Lukas i, na Boga, mówi całkiem serio. Dzięki Bogu za ferie wiosenne. Lukas nie jest pewien jak jego ojciec zareaguje na to jak długo zamierza tu zostać ale nie chce nawet o tym myśleć.

~

Zasypiają dosyć szybko po zjedzeniu zamówionej na kolację pizzy i po tym jak Lukas przyniósł Philipowi miskę z wodą oraz jego szczoteczkę i pastę do zębów żeby Philip nie musiał wstawać z łóżka. Jest ubrany w miękkie szorty i t-shirt więc Lukas nie widzi potrzeby by przebierać go w piżamę. Lukas widzi że Philipowi jest niewygodnie kiedy próbuje ułożyć się do snu i głaszcze go po włosach tak długo dopóki jego oddech nie staje się wyrównany.

Jego sny są dziwne… popycha siedzącego w wózku inwalidzkim Philipa przez coś przypominającego park rozrywki i wygrywa pluszaka za pluszakiem, karmi go smażonym lanym ciastem, mrożoną lemoniadą i wielkimi preclami. Całuje go pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem na ziemi rozświetlonej złotą poświatą wesołego miasteczka.

– Lukas, Lukas…

Lukas budzi się gwałtownie i kiedy jego wzrok się wyostrza widzi podpartego na łokciach Philipa oraz kropelki potu na jego czole.

– Co się stało? – Pyta lekko zaspanym głosem i przesuwa w jego kierunku.

– Przepraszam, że Cię obudziłem. – Mówi Philip zamykając oczy.

– Nie, kochany, powiedz mi co się stało? – Odpowiada Philip wyciągając rękę by dotknąć jego ramienia.

– Po prostu jest mi bardzo gorąco mimo tego że wiatrak jest włączony na pełną moc. – Dyszy potrząsając głową Philip. – Skóra pod gipsem strasznie mnie swędzi mam ochotę rozerwać to cholerstwo na strzępy ponieważ… doprowadza mnie ono do szału.

Lukas czuje przypływ paniki, zastanawiając się co może zrobić żeby mu pomóc ale w pewnym momecie w jego umyśle zapala się zarówka.

– Masz ochotę na kąpiel? Pyta. Philip gwałtownie otwiera oczy.

– Nie słyszałeś jak w szpitalu powiedzieli nam że to będzie strasznie uciążliwe? – Pyta. – Że musiałbym owinąć nogę workiem na śmieci?

– Tak, ale ja dosłownie dotykałbym Twojego nagiego ciała i mógłbym umyć Ci włosy co powinno odwrócić Twoją uwagę od worka na śmieci, prawda? – Lukas uśmiecha się szeroko a Philip odwzajemnia jego uśmiech. – Chcesz tego?

– Jeśli Ci to nie przeszkadza? – Wzdycha Philip. – Nie chcę zawracać Ci głowy. Już i tak czuję się jak dupek z powodu tego jak kurczowo się Ciebie trzymam i tego że zmuszam Cię byś przy mnie był.

– Tak, czuję się _zmuszony_ by tu być. – Parska drwiąco Lukas. – _Wcale_ nie mam na to ochoty. Gdybyś nie był cały obolały i tak uroczo spocony już dawno bym Cię odepchnął.

Nawet w ciemnościach Lukas wyraźnie widzi jak policzki Philipa zalewają się czerwienią.

Lukas nie zdawał sobie na początku sprawy z tego, że jest dosłownie piąta rano więc kiedy przekrada się do kuchni po worek na śmieci stara się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Przygotowuje szklankę wody dla Philipa i wraca do sypialni skradając się na palcach w ślimaczym tempie.

Philip spogląda na niego kiedy przekracza próg pokoju i cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi.

– Nie sądziłem, że masz zamiar tu wrócić.

– Starałem się nie narobić hałasu! – Syczy z uśmiechem wyciągając rękę by zapalić światło a potem patrzy na to jak Philip mruga i się krzywi.

– Dopiąłeś swego. – Stwierdza ze stłumionym śmiechem Philip. – Mógłbyś zostać włamywaczem.

– Rozważę Twoją propozycję. – Odpowiada Lukas podając Philipowi szklankę i pomagając mu wygodniej usiąść a potem sięga po pierwszą butelkę leków przeciwbólowych, rzuca okiem na instrukcję dawkowania, wytrząsa dwie pigułki na dłoń i podaje je Philipowi. – Okej, musisz to połknąć a ja w tym czasie naleję wody do wanny.

Kiedy wanna jest pełna Lukas bierze Philipa w ramiona i trzymając go mocno prowadzi go do łazienki uważając na jakiekolwiek jęki i grymasy bólu.

– Jeszcze trochę. – Mówi otwierając kopnięciem drzwi łazienki. – Uda się nam. Uda się nam. – Kiedy przekraczają próg Lukas sadza Philipa na opuszczonej klapie deski sedesowej, patrząc jak jego spojrzenie natychmiast ląduje na plastikowym worku na śmieci.

– To takie cholernie żenujące. – Szepcze Philip szczypiąc się w nasadę nosa. – Będę nagi z wyjątkiem nogi owiniętej workiem na śmieci. W jaki sposób miałbym Ci się później wydać atrakcyjny?

– Przestań gadać bzdury. – Odpowiada Lukas wyciągając rękę i odgarniając kosmyk włosów z czoła Philipa. – Mógłbyś być cały ubłocony i rzygać dalej niż widzisz a ja i tak uznałbym Cię za niesamowicie atrakcyjnego.

Philip wybucha śmiechem i jest to tak piękny dźwięk, że Lukas czuje uczucie w sercu.

– W porządku. – Mówi Philip. – Rozbierz mnie w jak najmniej naładowany erotycznie sposób w jaki będzie to możliwe.

– Tak jest sir, kochaniutki, sir. – Odpowiada Lukas i pochyla się by pocałować go w czubek głowy a potem zdjąć z niego koszulkę. Pozbycie się szortów i bokserek sprawia Lukasowi pewną trudność ale udaje mu się tego dokonać gdy pozwala Philipowi oprzeć się o siebie dopóki wszystkie jego ubrania nie piętrzą się w stos u jego stóp. Lukas klęka żeby owinąć gips plastikiem tak jak nauczyła ich tego pielęgniarka i stara się nie zareagować na widok Nagiego Philipa tak jak zwykle reaguje na widok Nagiego Philipa.

–Rumienisz się.

– Sza!

– Zwykle nie siedzimy sobie tylko jeśli któryś z nas jest nagi. – Zauważa Philip. – Prawie nigdy nie używamy też worków na śmieci.

Lukas parska śmiechem zawiązując końce worka i starając się być przy tym jak najbardziej delikatnym.

– W porządku. Teraz włożymy Cię do wanny.

– Okej. – Wzdycha Phillip, spinając się kiedy Lucas znowu pomaga mu wstać. Lukas nienawidzi tego jak bardzo go boli, chciałby móc teleportować Philipa z miejsca na miejsce tylko po to żeby nie musieć patrzeć na wyraz bólu na jego twarzy.

Podchodzą do wanny i reszta zadania wydaje im się niemożliwa a Lukas jest przerażony tym że mógłby upuścić Philipa i dlatego obejmuje go mocniej. Jest przemoczony po tym jak udaje mu się umieścić Philipa w wannie ale to mu nie przeszkadza i upewnił się że owinięty plastikiem gips spoczywa na krawędzi wanny z dala od poziomu wody. Upewnia się że Philipowi jest wygodnie a potem siada na brzegu wanny tuż przy jego głowie.

– Czy woda jest wystarczająco chłodna? – Pyta Lukas pochylając się by na niego spojrzeć.

– Jest idealna. – Odpowiada Philip. – I nie musisz myć mi włosów. Sam sobie poradzę.

– Mowy nie ma. – Stwierdza Lukas i przechyla się tak by złapać butelkę szamponu zanim Philip może po nią sięgnąć. – Ja to zrobię.

Philip wydaje z siebie dźwięk protestu i potrząsa głową.

– Za dużo dla mnie robisz.

Lukas mlaska z dezaprobatą i potrząsa głową klękając obok wanny. Zanurza dłonie w wodzie i polewa nią tors Philipa a potem patrzy jak chłopak przesuwa się w wannie i zanurza głębiej zamykając przy tym oczy.

– Musimy kiedyś znaleźć gdzieś jakąś wannę z hydromasażem z której obaj moglibyśmy skorzystać jednocześnie. – Mówi uśmiechając się do samego siebie.

– Tak. – Wzdycha niemal rozmarzonym głosem Philip. – Szkoda, że ta wanna jest zbyt mała byś mógł ze mną do niej wejść.

Lukas zaczyna przeczesywać mokrymi dłońmi włosy Philipa zmuszając go tym do uśmiechu.

– Masaż skóry głowy. – Mruczy. – Dobrze ci?

– Wszystko co dla mnie robisz jest dobre. – Odpowiada Philip otwierając jedno oko.

Philip moczy się w wannie przez prawie godzinę. Lukas jest zaskoczony tym, że żaden z nich w ogóle nie czuje się senny. Myje każdy centymetr ciała Philipa starając się przy tym nie podniecić nawet kiedy całują się aż do chwili gdy chora noga Philipa zsuwa się niebezpiecznie blisko wnętrza wanny. Lukas pomaga Philipowi wyjść z wanny, wyciera go a potem cicho wychodzi by przynieść jakieś wygodne ubrania z jego sypialni na piętrze. Ubiera Philipa i przeprowadza go z powrotem do sypialni gdzie pomaga mu ułożyć się w łóżku do momentu aż Philipowi jest wystarczająco wygodnie a jego ciało znowu się rozluźnia. Lukas stoi przy łóżku bacznie mu się przyglądając.

– Myślisz że byłoby dziwne gdybym teraz wyszedł do kuchni zająć się śniadaniem? – Pyta.

– Lukas, nie musisz tego robić.

– Robisz się głodny. Widzę to. – Odpowiada Lukas wskazując go palcem. – Poznaję to po Twojej minie.

– Możesz poczekać aż Gabe się tym zajmie.

– Mogę zrobić śniadanie dla wszystkich!

Philip unosi brwi i patrzy na niego z zaskoczeniem. Lukas podchodzi z uśmiechem do łóżka, pochyla się nad Philipem i szybko całuje go dwa razy w usta.

– Idę zrobić Ci śniadanie. – Oznajmia i wychodzi z pokoju zanim Philip ma szansę zaprotestować.

~

– Lukas? – Pyta gdzieś zza jego pleców głos Gabe’a.

Stojący nad kuchenką Lukas na moment zamiera, a jego serce gwałtownie przyspiesza kiedy odwraca się lekko od kuchenki.

– Cześć Gabe. – Mówi. Potem spogląda na czwarty omlet na patelni. Pozostałe trzy czekają już na ustawionych rzędem talerzach. – Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na mnie zły. Philip wcześnie się obudził a potem zgłodniał.

– Sam to wszystko zrobiłeś? – Gabe uśmiecha się z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

– Tak. – Przyznaje nieśmiało Lukas. – Chciałem się Wam jakoś odwdzięczyć za to że pozwolili mi państwo tu zostać przez parę dni.

– Lukas, wiesz że możesz nas odwiedzać kiedy zechcesz. – Mówi Gabe podchodząc do niego bliżej żeby nastawić kawę. – Twoja obecność pomaga Philipowi bardziej niż myślisz. Szczególnie teraz.

– Mam taką nadzieję. – Odpowiada Lukas przełykając ślinę i kiwając głową.

– To prawda. – Stwierdza Gabe. – Uwierz mi. Zamierzałeś zanieść Wasze śniadanie do sypialni?

– Tak. – Mówi Lukas zsuwając ostatni omlet na talerz i wyłączając kuchenkę. – Jeśli oczywiście nie będzie to państwu przeszkadzać.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Stwierdza Gabe. – Zaniosę nasze porcje na górę do Helen. Jeśli nie będzie to Tobie przeszkadzało.

– Ależ proszę. Mam nadzieję że okażą się jadalne.

– Wyglądają fantastycznie. – Mówi Gabe. Podchodzi do lodówki, wyjmuje z niej butelkę ketchupu i wyciska odrobinę na dwa talerze a potem zostawia ją na blacie dla Lukasa. – Miałem umówionych kilku pacjentów w mieście ale chyba odwołam wizyty skoro Philip utknął w łóżku. Helen nie chciała żebyśmy obydwoje wyjechali do pracy pierwszego dnia po jego powrocie ze szpitala. – Lukas spogląda na niego.

– Ja tu z nim będę. – Mówi. – Jeśli… jeśli muszą państwo wyjechać, możecie to zrobić. Zajmę się nim i wszystkim czego może potrzebować.

– Jesteś pewien? – Gabe przygląda mu się przez długą chwilę.

– Tak. Jestem absolutnie pewien. – Przytakuje stanowczo Lukas.

– Nie wyjechałbym na długo. – Mówi Gabe. – A jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem Helen powinna wrócić do domu koło szóstej.

– Proszę się o nas nie martwić. – Odpowiada Lukas.

~ 

Lukas przynosi z szafy składany stolik i rozstawia go nad Philipem pomagając mu usiąść tak żeby było mu wygodnie. Stawia na stoliku talerz i szklankę soku pomarańczowego a potem klepie Philipa po ramieniu i siada obok niego na łóżku.

– Jesteś niesamowity. – Mówi Philip przyglądając mu się. – To naprawdę pysznie wygląda.

– Mam taką nadzieję. – Odpowiada Lukas i rozsiada się na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi w kostkach nogami i plecami opartymi o poduszki. Odkraja widelcem pierwszy kęs i patrzy z niepokojem na Philipa.

– Gabe wpadł do mnie po drodze na górę. – Oznajmia Philip wbijając wzrok w Lukasa. – Nie chcę żebyś sobie myślał, że musisz wychodzić z siebie żeby mnie zadowolić i zająć mi czas. Jeśli chcesz, możesz pojechać do domu, przespać się, pooglądać telewizję w salonie.

– Chyba nadal nie pojmujesz tego jak bardzo chcę być z Tobą. – Parska Lukas.

– Nawet kiedy leżę tutaj obolały i bezużyteczny?

– Zawsze. – Odpowiada Lukas łapiąc Philipa za rękę i całując jego kłykcie. – A poza tym Ty nigdy nie jesteś bezużyteczny.

– Nie mogę nawet chodzić o własnych siłach. – Mówi Philip wpatrując się w niego wielkimi oczami.

– I właśnie dlatego tu jestem! – Odpowiada mu z uśmiechem Lukas. – A teraz zamknij się i wcinaj zanim jedzenie wystygnie. Słyszę jak bardzo burczy Ci w brzuchu.

~

Po wyjeździe Gabe’a i Helen pojawia się ojciec Lukasa i przywozi mu ubrania oraz kilka innych drobiazgów a Lukas jest zdziwiony widząc jego troskę o stan zdrowia Philipa. Rozmawiają chwilę na werandzie i Lukas obiecuje często dzwonić i powiadamiać go o wszelkich zmianach. Stara się też nie być zbyt zesztywniałym kiedy ojciec go przytula, zaskoczony ale szczęśliwy że to się w ogóle dzieje.

Kiedy wraca do domu stara się wymyślić coś co mogłoby zająć Philipa na jakiś czas i jest przerażony perspektywą zanudzenia go na śmierć. Przechodząc przez salon widzi Philipa stojącego w korytarzu i podpierającego się obiema rękami o ściany. Serce podjeżdża mu do gardła i Lukas przemierza pokój kilkoma susami by znaleźć się u jego boku.

– Do diabła Philipie! – Lukas obejmuje go w pasie natychmiast kiedy jest w zasięgu. – Co Ty wyprawiasz?

– Chciałem… – Odpowiada z uśmiechem lekko zdyszany Philip. – Chciałem wyjść do salonu. – Wyjaśnia. – Myślałem, że moglibyśmy pooglądać telewizję.

– Powinieneś był na mnie poczekać, rozumiesz? – Lukas szturcha swoim czołem jego skroń. – Dopóki nie Twoja noga nie wyzdrowieje. Nawet nie wziąłeś kul!

– Lukas, ja ich nienawidzę. – Odpowiada Philip utykając po drodze do salonu. – Bolą mnie od nich ramiona i w ogóle wyglądam jak idiota używając ich.

– Kochany, po prostu musisz ich używać i już, to nie podlega dyskusji. – Lukas sadza go ostrożnie na kanapie a potem siada obok niego. – Nie wyglądasz wtedy jak idiota.

– Nie kłam. – Odpowiada Philip.

– Wyglądasz jak idiota starając się pokonać korytarz zamiast aż Twój chłopak Cię przeniesie. – Mówi Lukas unosząc brwi.

– Nie mógłbyś mnie podnieść odkąd mam na sobie to coś. – Stwierdza Philip spoglądając na gips. – Waży chyba z tonę.

– Założę się że byłbyś lekki jak piórko. – Odpowiada Lukas i obejmuje go ramieniem żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej. Ramiona Philipa wydają się spięte a Philip wtula się w bok Lukasa z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Co się stało? – Pyta cicho Lukas.

– Nic, nic. – Odpowiada Philip wtulając się w niego mocniej, obejmując ramieniem brzuch Lukasa i wzdychając w jego ramię.

– Powiedz mi. – Prosi Lukas, lekko nim potrząsając.

– Bolą mnie ramiona. – Wyznaje szybko Philip. – Nie wiem dlaczego, i to nie ma znaczenia. Poradzę sobie z tym.

Lukas lekko wiotczeje. Bał się może chodzić o coś poważniejszego. Z tym jednak powinien sobie poradzić.

– Poradzisz z tym sobie ponieważ ja Ci w tym pomogę. – Oznajmia całując Philipa w czubek głowy a potem przesuwa go lekko do przodu uśmiechając się gdy słyszy jego cichy jęk.

– Lukas nie musisz nic z tym robić. – Protestuje Philip.

– Kochanie, jeśli znowu zaczniesz gadać bzdury… – Odpowiada Lukas gryząc go lekko w kark. – Zrobię Ci masaż.

– Och. – Odpowiada z lekkim ożywieniem Philip. – W porządku więc.

– Taa. Wiedziałem, że to może Ci się spodobać. – Mówi Lukas zaczynając ugniatać mięśnie ramion Philipa a Philip reaguje niemal natychmiast wzdychając i wyginając szyję.

– To jest naprawdę dobre. – Wzdycha Philip.

– To dobrze. – Odpowiada Lukas zmieniając ułożenie kciuków i przesuwając dłońmi w górę i w dół. Nie wie od jak dawna Philip był aż tak spięty i nie może sobie wybaczyć że tego nie zauważył dopóki Philip nie złamał swojej cholernej nogi. Próbuje rozluźnić jego mięśnie ale jego uwagę wciąż rozpraszają dźwięki wydawane przez Philipa a wzrok zawsze zatrzymuje się na pełnym wdzięku zagięciu jego szyi. Lukas nie może się powstrzymać i przechyla głowę do przodu dotykając tego miejsca ustami. Czuje pod ustami pulsowanie tętna Philipa i cieszy się tym mrucząc cicho pod nosem.

– Lukas… – Mówi Philip przechylając się lekko do tyłu.

– Dzisiaj zrobię Ci masaż w wielu różnych miejscach. – Szepcze Lukas odchylając jego głowę do tyłu tak że ich usta się stykają. Ostrożnie wsuwa język w usta Philipa, dotykając jego policzka i dziwiąc się cholernej miękkości jego skóry. Całuje go długo i namiętnie dopóki obaj nie zaczynają ciężko dyszeć. Potem przesuwa językiem po dolnej wardze Philipa i całuje go jeszcze raz, dwa, trzy kolejne razy.

– Jak śmiałeś spaść ze schodów? – Szepcze opierając się czołem o czoło Philipa. – Jak śmiałeś zrobić sobie krzywdę? – Szturcha nosem jego nos i wzdycha czując lekkie zawroty głowy na samą myśl o tym jak długo Philip mógł leżeć sam na korytarzu zanim ktoś go znalazł. Jak bardzo bolało go w momencie złamania kości. W zasadzie w ogóle o tym nie rozmawiali. – Jak śmiesz pozwalać na to by przydarzały Ci się takie rzeczy? Nie wiesz, że ja muszę wiedzieć że zawsze jesteś bezpieczny?

Philip uśmiecha się i całuje go a potem wyciąga rękę i przesuwa kciukiem po jego ustach.

– Pobijesz schody żeby mnie pomścić?

– Pobiję schody. – Mówi całując go Lukas. – Posadzkę. – Dodaje całując go raz jeszcze. – Cały pierdolony budynek. – Ostatni pocałunek trwa dłuższą chwilę ponieważ Lukas wkłada w niego wszystkie swoje uczucia obiecując sobie w tej właśnie chwili że nie pozwoli by Philipa kiedykolwiek spotkało cokolwiek złego, nie jeśli on będzie miał na ten temat coś do powiedzenia.

– Chciałbym to zobaczyć. – Mówi Philip odwracając się do niego na tyle ile może i chowa twarz w szyi Lukasa który przytula go i delikatnie głaszcze go po głowie.

~

Lukas kupuje film, który oglądają razem w salonie na laptopie Philipa, dorzucając później osiem odcinków _Cops_ i przez cały czas przekomarzając się na temat tego jak w danej sytuacji zareagowałaby Helen. Zamawia chińskie jedzenie, pamiętając o tym by było go wystarczająco dużo aby Gabe i Helen mieli co jeść kiedy wrócą z pracy, i przeszukuje kuchnię w poszukiwaniu syropu czekoladowego i cukrowej posypki by przygotować porcję lodów dla Philipa.

Kiedy kończy pracować w kuchni słyszy jak otwierają się drzwi domu.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam. – Kaja się Gabe a wchodząca za nim do domu Helen odkasłuje przepaszająco. – Ostatni pacjent zajął mi więcej czasu niż wcześniej zakładałem.

– A ja utknęłam z Tonym w kwiaciarni przy Dziesiątej Ulicy. – Dodaje Helen zamykając drzwi.

– W porządku. – Odpowiada Philip a Lukas wychyla się z kuchni i widzi że się uśmiecha.

– Zająłem się obiadem. – Oznajmia, kończąc deser poprzez dołożenie do niego kilku zabłąkanych mini pianek. – Porcje dla państwa są w lodówce. Philip powiedział mi co państwo lubią więc jeśli coś pomyliłem to z jego winy.

– Lukas… – Wzdycha Helen przechodząc przez pokój by usiąść obok Philipa na kanapie. – Musisz przestać to robić. Inaczej będziemy Twoimi dłużnikami.

– A w życiu. – Odpowiada Lukas podając Philipowi lody i patrząc jak jego oczy rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia.

– Myślałem, że przygotowałeś to dla siebie. – Mówi Philip unosząc na niego wzrok.

– Oczywiście że to nie dla mnie. – Mówi Lukas. – Są Twoje, chociaż pewnie i tak ukradnę Ci kilka łyżeczek.

Usta Philipa wyginają się w lekkim uśmiechu gdy chrypie ledwie słyszalne dziękuję.

~

Przez chwilę zostają w salonie oglądając telewizję z Gabe’em i Helen ale koło dziewiątej wracają do sypialni a Lukas prawie niesie tam Philipa. Pomaga mu zmienić koszulkę i dresy na coś innego a potem siedzą obok siebie w ciszy która nie wydaje się Lukasowi właściwa. Lukas podaje Philipowi szklankę wody, Philip połyka kolejne dwie pigułki siedząc na brzegu łóżka. Potem oddaje Lukasowi pustą szklankę unikając jednak jego wzroku.

Lukas odstawia szklankę na bok i przysuwa się bliżej, przechylając do góry twarz Philipa.

– Co się stało? – Pyta. Jest przerażony perspektywą tego że coś przegapił chociaż nie wie nawet co by to mogło być.

Philip potrząsa głową i uśmiecha się do niego smutno.

– Philipie… – Mówi Lukas siadając obok niego. – Wiesz że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko. Co się stało?

– Ja po prostu… – Philip spuszcza wzrok na swoje zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie. – Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć w to że…sam z siebie chcesz robić dla mnie te wszystkie rzeczy. Cały dzisiejszy dzień… nie musiałem Cię w zasadzie o nic prosić… i ja… nigdy nie sądziłem że ktoś… ktokolwiek okazałby mi tyle poświęcenia… – Jego głos się łamie a Lukas reaguje niemal natychmiast obejmując go ramionami i mocno przytulając.

– Philipie zasługujesz na dużo więcej. – Wzdycha koło jego policzka Lukas a jego serce łamie się gdy słyszy przyspieszony oddech Philipa. – Kochanie, jeśli tylko zechcesz przychyliłbym Ci nieba, sięgnął po najjaśniejszą gwiazdę. – Lukas kołysze go ostrożnie do przodu i do tyłu i nienawidzi tego że jest obolały i że w jego życiu bywały chwile gdy czuł się osamotniony i zagrożony.

– Kocham Cię. – Szepcze Lukas w miejsce gdzie szyja Philipa łączy się z jego obojczykiem. – Kocham Cię, kocham Cię. – Nie może przestać wymawiać tych słów i zatapia się w nich, w ich cieple, potrzebie i wszystkim tym co uczyniło Philipa takim jakim jest. – Jestem w Tobie tak bardzo zakochany.

– O mój Boże… – Szepcze Philip zaciskając ręce w koszuli w dole pleców Lukasa. – O mój Boże… – Powtarza lekko się przy tym śmiejąc.

– Przepraszam, że tyle czasu minęło zanim Ci to powiedziałem. – Mówi Lukas i odsuwa się na tyle by móc ująć w dłonie twarz Philipa. – Jestem idiotą.

– Nie jesteś. – Odpowiada Philip w którego oczach nadal błyszczą łzy ale na którego twarzy pojawia się piękny uśmiech. – Jesteś pierdolonym… Lukas… jesteś najlepszy… jesteś wszystkim…

– Jestem Twój. – Dodaje, kiwając głową, Lukas.

Philip wybucha śmiechem wyginając szyję. Patrzy Lukasowi prosto w oczy.

– Jesteś mój. I ja też Cię kocham. Tak bardzo Cię kocham.

Lukas wybucha śmiechem, a potem, cholera, płacze pochylając się do przodu by pocałować Philipa raz po raz.

– Tak bardzo się cieszę, że Ci to w końcu powiedziałem. To zjadało mnie od środka, kochanie, od tak dawna to czuję…

– Już dobrze. – Odpowiada Philip szturchając nosem policzek Lukasa. – Już dobrze, już dobrze. Ja też.

~

Kolejne dni wloką się niemiłosiernie i za każdym razem kiedy Philip jęczy z bólu, albo głośno wzdycha, Lukas bardzo chce coś z tym zrobić. Stara się robić co może aby mu ulżyć, na przykład rysując po całym gipsie od góry do dołu. Rysuje indyki, ich dwóch razem na motocyklu, mnóstwo zakrzywionych linii które w sumie nic nie znaczą ale i tak wyglądają całkiem nieźle. U góry gipsu umieszcza słowa Kocham Cię tak, żeby Philip mógł je odczytać. Rysuje księżyc i gwiazdy które bardzo chciałby podarować Philipowi ale dopóki będzie mógł dotknąć dłońmi pyłu gwiezdnego i złożyć go w rękach które kocha najbardziej na świecie to będzie musiało wystarczyć. 

Grają w gry planszowe do momentu gdy Philip uświadamia sobie, że Lukas pozwala mu ograć się w Scrabble, więc zamiast tego grają w Nigdy Przenigdy dopóki nie zaczynają się całować co definitywnie kończy grę. Kiedy Gabe i Helen wracają do domu chłopcy rozdzielają się i zasiadają z nimi do bardzo niewinnej partii Monopoly która zostaje przedłużona przez Gabe’a starającego się jednocześnie ugotować na kolację makaron. Gabe biega między kuchnią a salonem doprowadzając w końcu wszystkich do ataku histerycznego śmiechu kiedy wyłania się z kuchni z wielką plamą sosu alfredo na koszuli.

Helen umawia domowe wizyty z fizjoterapeutą a Lukas niemal dostaje ataku szału kiedy podczas jego pierwszej wizyty facet zaczyna uczyć Philipa chodzenia po schodach przy pomocy kul. Helen musi go przytrzymać i wytłumaczyć mu żeby się nie martwił, że to pomoże Philipowi odzyskać siły i szybciej wyzdrowieć. Więc Lukas trzyma się o kilka kroków z tyłu cały czas szepcząc słowa otuchy i wiedząc że jeśli Philip chociaż drgnie w nieodpowiedni sposób on będzie przy nim aby mu pomóc.

W noc poprzedzającą ostatni dzień ferii wiosennych Lukas ma koszmary senne. Koszmary o tym, że zostawił Philipa samego, koszmar o tym jak Philip wraca do szkoły i już pierwszego dnia znowu spada ze schodów. Wie, że Philip ma zwolnienie na kilka pierwszych dni a Lukas obiecał przywieźć mu notatki i zadania domowe, ale kiedy we śnie gubi się w szkole gdzie wszędzie napotyka kontury leżącego na posadzce kontuzjowanego Philipa a kiedy przyjeżdża na farmę Caldwellów Philip jest tak obolały że nie może się odezwać, jego twarz jest wykrzywiona agonią a Lukas nie może mu pomóc, Lukas nie może mu pomóc, _Lukas nie może mu pomóc…_

Otwiera szeroko oczy głęboko wdychając powietrze i spoglądając w ciemności na Philipa. Widzi, że chłopak leży wtulony w jego bok skręciwszy ciało tak że wszystkie jego części, poza gipsem są zwrócone w jego stronę. Jego oczy są otwarte.

– Lukas… – Szepcze lekko zachrypniętym głosem. – Co się stało?

– Zły sen. – Odpowiada Lukas czując pot na własnym czole, wyciąga rękę przyciągając go do siebie bliżej i czuje jak drży pod jego dotykiem. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Ja też miałem sen. – Mruczy Philip.

– Zły? – Pyta Lukas odwracając się na bok.

Philip porusza się tak szybko jak zdolny może być do tego ktoś mający jedną nogę w gipsie, zamykając dzielącą ich odległość i lekko dotykając jego kołnierzyka.

– Dobry. – Szepcze.

Nie otrząsnąwszy się jeszcze z własnego koszmaru Lukas może się tyko domyślać.

– Och tak? – Pyta a ich usta ocierają się o siebie przy każdym ruchu. – Jak to?

– Lukas… – Wzdycha Philip. – Czuję się jakby minął pieprzony rok odkąd pokusiliśmy się o coś więcej niż całowanie. – Wyjaśnia zamykając oczy. – Boże, czuję Cię całym ciałem.

– Naprawdę? – Pyta Lukas chwytając na chwilę jego dolną wargę a potem ją wypuszczając. Jego umysł pulsuje ciepłym, płynnym uczuciem potrzeby i gdyby chciał mógłby przesunąć dłońmi po całym ciele Philipa, jego ostrych krawędziach i zaokrągleniach, wszystkich tych miejscach które sprawiają ze Philip należy do niego.

– Potrzebuję Cię. – Mówi Philip. – Ale za cholerę nie wiem jak…

– Która jest godzina? – Pyta, lekko bez tchu, Lukas.

– Czwarta. – Szepcze Philip zaciskając dłoń wokół kołnierzyka koszulki Lukasa.

– Oni tu nie wejdą, prawda? – Pyta pijany bliskością Philipa Lukas czujący lekkie zawroty głowy na samą myśl o możliwości dotknięcia go ponieważ Philip ma rację, ponieważ rzeczywiście wydaje mu się że od początku ferii wiosennych minęły całe wieki a Lukas tęskni za tym jak…

– Nie. – Uspokaja go Philip. – Nie obudzą się.

– Jesteś pewien? – Pyta Lukas skupiając się na oddechu Philipa owiewającym jego usta.

– Nie, nie. – Odpowiada Philip. – A nawet jeśli coś usłyszą po prostu dadzą nam spokój. Wiesz o tym. – Dodaje z szerokim uśmiechem. – Pamiętasz to.

– Taa… – Odpowiada Lukas czując nagłe uderzenie gorąca. Próbuje zdusić swoje wspomnienia i skupić się na Philipie. Philipie który zacisnął dłonie w materiale jego koszulki lekko się o niego ocierając. – Czego chcesz, kochanie? – Szepcze. – Powiedz mi czego potrzebujesz.

– Czegokolwiek. – Odpowiada Philip a jego szczęka opada kiedy Lukas obejmuje go za szyję. – Boże, minęło tyle czasu odkąd dotknąłeś mnie po raz ostatni…

Lukas robi właśnie to, sięga wolną dłonią w dół i dotyka go przez materiał dresów. Philip wygina szyję i tłumi swój jęk przygryzając dolną wargę. Lukas zastanawia się o czym śnił. Może sobie jedynie wyobrazić delikatne piękno umysłu Philipa i, Boże, chce go posiąść, chce dać mu przyjemność, chce wypełnić swoją miłością każdą komórke jego skóry.

– Czy mogę zrobić Ci laskę? – Szepcze mu do ucha. – Proszę? Muszę poczuć Cię w ustach.

– Tak. – Odpowiada lekko zdyszany Philip. – Czy… czy gips… będzie Ci przeszkadzał?

– Nic mi nie przeszkodzi. – Odpowiada Lukas i, poruszając się szybko, unosi koszulkę Philipa, przesuwa językiem po jego brzuchu a potem dmucha na niego gorącym oddechem patrząc jak Philip wije się i gorączkowo trzyma jego pleców. Lukas spogląda na niego szybko a jego palce drżą na pasku jego dresów. – Będę ostrożny, okej?

– Ufam Ci. – Odpowiada Philip kiwając przy tym głową.

Lukas odwzajemnia jego gest i ostrożnie zsuwa spodnie Philipa wraz z bokserkami. Zsuwa je tylko do górnej krawędzi gipsu przerażony tym co mogłoby się stać gdyby przesunął je niżej. Członek Philipa jest już twardy a Lukas zaskoczony tym ile czasu upłynęło… ostatni raz byli naprawdę sami kilka dni przed tym jak Philip złamał nogę i od tamtej pory koncentrowali się właśnie na tym… na bólu, na Philipie starającym się pogodzić z zaistniałą sytuacją i na Lukasie starającym się odwrócić jego uwagę w najtrudniejszych momentach. Teraz Lukas czuje zdenerwowanie i przesuwając po nim dłonią wydobywając z Philipa jęk zanim pochyla się i bierze go do ust. Nigdy jeszcze nie robił tego w tej pozycji ale chce robić z Philipem wszystko, zawsze i wszędzie.

– Boże, Lukas… – Philip jęczy zaciskając dłoń w jego włosach.

Lukas cieszy się jego smakiem i porusza głową w górę i w dół przesuwając językiem po całej długości. Pieści biodro Philipa a potem przesuwa dłoń po jego brzuchu i wyżej, aż do bijącego dziko serca Philipa. Philip także sięga dłonią, tą która nie jest wplątana we włosy Lukasa, w to miejsce i splata razem ich palce.

Lukas mruczy pod nosem i czuje jak Philip drży czując wibracje, dusi w sobie kolejny jęk odwracając głowę w bok. Lukas zaczyna ssać mocniej przesuwając głowę jak najdalej może bez krztuszenia się, szturchając językiem główkę kiedy przesuwa głowę do góry. Ma zamiar sprawić Philipowi jak największą przyjemność i wie, że jest na dobrej drodze kiedy unosi wzrok i widzi Philipa oddychającego ciężko z odrzuconą do tyłu głową. Lukas zaczyna ssać mocniej i przyspiesza obejmując wolną dłonią podstawę członka Philipa tam, gdzie nie może sięgnąć ustami.

– Lukas, Lukas… – Szepcze Philip. – Boże, uwielbiam Twoje usta. Boże, tak dobrze, Lukas… – Philip zaczyna powtarzać jego imię niczym mantrę a Lukas czuje jak jego własny członek ociera się o materiał jego dresów.

– Lukas… ja… ja zaraz…

Ale Lukas już to wie, mógł się domyślić widząc to jak Philip się wije, jego drżące uda, czując jego dłoń zaciskającą się i ciągnącą jego włosy. Philip dochodzi w ustach Lukasa a Lukas przełyka wszystko. Po kilku chwilach prostuje się i uwalnia dłoń z uścisku Philipa niemal tonąc we własnym podnieceniu. Philip wyciąga do niego ręce ze zrelaksowanym wyrazem twarzy.

– Pozwól… Pozwól że Ci pomogę.

Ten pomysł wydaje się Lukasowi dziwny, jakby miał wykorzystać tego pięknego, rannego chłopca zmuszając go do robienia rzeczy jakich nie powinien robić gdy leży unieruchomiony w łóżku. Kiedy o tym myśli, czuje się jeszcze gorzej i odchyla się do tyłu potrząsając głową.

– Proszę, kochanie, chcę Cię dotknąć. – Jęczy Philip nadal wyciągając do niego ręce. Potrząsając głową Lukas wpada na pewien pomysł.

– Patrz na mnie. – Szepcze odchylając się do tyłu i zsuwając z siebie spodnie. – Po prostu na mnie patrz.

Oczy Philipa rozszerzają się a Lukas uwalnia swojego członka przez otwór w bokserkach i czuje się bliski orgazmu kiedy zaczyna obciągać sobie powolnymi ruchami dloni wpatrując się przy tym w piękną twarz Philipa.

– Boże… – Szepcze wyginając szyję aż słyszy w niej trzask. – Boże, Philipie, tyle nocy spędziłem dotykając się i myśląc o Tobie. – Philipowi opada szczęka a jego dolna warga zaczyna drżeć.

– Czy ty… czy nadal…?

Lukas nie może się powstrzymać i uśmiecha się lekko zmieniając ułożenie nadgarstka drżąc z powodu wywołanego tym doznania.

– Tak Philipie. – Szepcze. – Kiedy od Ciebie wracam…kiedy za Tobą tęsknię…czyli właściwie cholera zawsze. Kiedy tylko spędzam noc daleko od ciebie…ja…kurwa…wtedy prawie, kurwa, na pewno dotykam siebie wyobrażając sobie Twoją twarz.

– Jezu, Lukas… – Mówi Philip zaciskając dłonie na własnej koszulce. – Boże, jesteś taki piękny.

Lukas zaczyna drżeć i obciągać sobie szybciej.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś mój. – Wzdycha, czując zawroty głowy i gwałtowny natłok myśli. – Nigdy… nigdy nie wiedziałem…na początku nie mogłem uwierzyć że… że to mogłoby mi się przytrafić.

– Nie mogę się doczekać aż pozbędę się tego cholernego gipsu. – Mówi Philip i wychyla się by dotknąć kolana Lukasa. Dotyk jest elektryzujący i Lukas jęczy starając się nie być zbyt głośnym. – Boże, nie mogę się doczekać aż znowu poczuję Cię w sobie.

To wystarczy.

– Kurwa… och… Philipie… – Lukas wytryskuje na własną dłoń, jego pole widzenia wypełnia się bielą. Słyszy gwałtowny oddech Philipa i czuje jego dłoń przesuwającą się po jego udzie. Lukas dochodzi do siebie przez chwilę a kiedy otwiera oczy widzi uśmiechającego się do niego nieśmiało Philipa.

– To było takie seksowne. – Mówi Philip. – Boże, to było takie seksowne.

– A teraz musimy się umyć. – Odpowiada potrząsając głową Lukas. – Przygotuj się na kolejną poranną kąpiel przystojniaku.

~

Powrót do szkoły po feriach wiosennych jest pieprzoną _torturą._ Lukas nie potrafi na niczym się skupić, w każdej wolnej chwili wysyła Philipowi wiadomości. Odwiedza wszystkich nauczycieli Philipa żeby zebrać dla niego zadania domowe i nawet nie obchodzi go że wszyscy już wiedzą że oni są parą. Lukas chce żeby wiedzieli.

Odkąd Philip wrócił że szpitala na farmie Gabe’a był wózek inwalidzki więc po powrocie ze szkoły Lukas wywozi Philipa do stodoły żeby mogli odrobić lekcje w jakimś nowym miejscu. Nie wygląda na to by Philipowi było niewygodnie, co trochę go martwiło ale Philip wydaje się być mocno zamyślony kiedy dźga ołówkiem swój zeszyt.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Pyta Lukas obejmując ramieniem ramiona Philipa.

– Tak. – Odpowiada cicho Philip.

– Uwielbiam to, że nadal wydaje Ci się, że możesz mnie okłamać. – Lukas całuje go w skroń. – Mam nadzieję że nie jesteś smutny dlatego że przegapiłeś dzień w szkole. Ponieważ to nadal jest to samo gówno co zwykle.

– Nie… ja po prostu… – Philip uśmiecha się krzywo potrząsając głową. – Chyba się zamyśliłem.

– O czym myślałeś? – Pyta z troską w głosie Lukas. Philip spogląda na niego.

– Czy… czy kiedykolwiek mówiłem Ci że jeszcze w podstawówce złamałem sobie nadgarstek? – Lukas czuje ucisk w gardle.

– Nie. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie wspominałeś.

– To było okropne. – Mówi Philip potrząsając. – Nie sam moment złamania, po prostu zeskakując z łóżka źle wylądowałem ale… cóż… – Philip odkasłuje i znów potrząsa głową. – Nie układało się nam wtedy najlepiej. Ciągle byłem sam, dzieciaki w szkole… cóż na pewno mi nie pomagały. A kiedy nadszedł czas żeby zdjąć mi gips ciągle przegapialiśmy wizyty kontrolne więc kiedy w końcu mi go zdjęli moja ręka wyglądała naprawdę obrzydliwie.

– Nie przegapimy żadnej wizyty. – Zapewnia go szybko Lukas.

– Wiem. – Mówi z uśmiechem Philip. – Po prostu myślałem o tym że… że teraz jest inaczej. I to dlatego wtedy… zareagowałem tak emocjonalnie. – Wyjaśnia wzruszając lekko ramionami. – Codziennie myślę o tym… jaki jesteś cudowny. Ponieważ wiem że może być inaczej i pamiętam co wtedy czułem.

Lukas pochyla się w bok i całuje go w skroń, potem w policzek i w żuchwę.

– Jeśli tylko wejdzie Ci gdzieś drzazga… – Oznajmia. – Zaopiekuję się Tobą w ten sam sposób.

Philip parska śmiechem i wtula się w jego bok.

~

Lukas towarzyszy Philipowi przy następnej wizycie kontrolnej i jest przerażony gdy słyszy, że Philip będzie musiał nosić gips przez kolejne _cztery miesiące._ Czuje jakby chciał zwymiotować w gabinecie lekarza a Philip ściska jego dłoń tak mocno jakby to on miał złamaną nogę. 

Nie spędza z Philipem każdej nocy ponieważ jego ojciec nie zgodziłby się na to by Lukas spędził cztery miesiące poza domem a każda noc którą spędzają oddzielnie jest czystą agonią, koszmary pojawiają się częściej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, tak jak na początku tuż po wszystkim co przeszli w związku z Kane’em. Którejś nocy przez zaśnięciem uprawiają seks przez telefon i Lukas ze zdziwieniem stwierdza, że nigdy, odkąd zaczęli się spotykać, nie spał tak dobrze. Wie, że do końca życia będzie słyszał świństewka które wyszeptał mu do ucha Philip i nie może się doczekać kiedy zrobią to drugi raz.

Philip radzi sobie coraz lepiej w chodzeniu o kulach dzięki pomocy fizjoterapeuty (Doktora Edisona, którego nazwisko sprawia że Gabe ciągle opowiada dowcipy o Thomasie Edisonie nawet w jego obecności) ale kiedy Philip w końcu wraca do szkoły Lukas postanawia trzymać się blisko tak na wszelki wypadek. Zawsze jadają razem lunch i Lukas jest zdziwiony tym jak grzecznie zachowują się wobec nich jego przyjaciele, szczególnie Rose. Rose wdaje się z Philipem w długą rozmowę rozpoczynając od historii o tym jak to złamała nogę będąc w gimnazjum co wkrótce zmienia się w rozmowę o fotografii a potem o pociągach i metrze i tamtego dnia Lukas nie zamienia z Philipem ani słowa w trakcie lunchu. Ale widząc uśmiech Philipa stwierdza, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza.

Lukas robi mu laskę jeszcze kilka razy, i obciąga mu kiedy tylko ma szansę to zrobić ale nadal czuje się nieswojo na myśl o tym że Philip powinien mu się odwzajemniać w czasie kiedy nosi gips. Kilka razy posunęli się trochę za daleko ale za każdym razem kiedy Lukas widzi nogę Philipa czuje się jak dupek i, ku niezadowoleniu Philipa, nie potrafi kontynuować. Philip postanawia więc zawiązać mu oczy i to pomaga, chociaż Lukas czuje się idiotycznie, ale dzięki temu nie dochodzi do żadnych zgrzytów a Philipowi się to podoba więc Lukas nie oponuje.

Philip porusza się o kulach coraz lepiej i Lukas nie chce myśleć o tym że przyzwyczaili się już do obecności gipsu ale jest im zdecydowanie łatwiej niż na początku. Obaj kończą kompletnie popieprzoną trzecią klasę z całkiem niezłymi ocenami i ostatniego dnia roku szkolnego Rose maluje na gipsie Philipa panoramę nowojorską która wygląda o wiele lepiej niż każdy z rysunków Lukasa.

Podczas jednej z wizyt kontrolnych poznają datę zdjęcia gipsu, dwa tygodnie później, 23-ego lipca. Nagle czas gwałtownie przyspiesza. Lukas zaprasza Philipa na randki, chodzą do kina, zaczynają nerwowo rozglądać się po wyższych uczelniach a Philip upiera się by nadal kręcić filmiki z Lukasem jeżdżącym na motorze. Lukas nadal nie czuje się tak pewnie jak kiedyś ale udaje mu się wykonać kilka ewolucji a piękny uśmiech Philipa jest wystarczającą nagrodą.

Każdego dnia Lukas patrzy na Philipa i nie może uwierzyć ile przeszli aby znaleźć to, ten dziwny spokój panujący między nimi mimo bólu i złamanych kości. Kocha go tak bardzo, że sam nie rozumie siły swego uczucia i czuje przerażenie kiedy widzi, oczami umysłu, swoją przyszłość a Philip jest tam przy nim w każdym momencie.

~

Nadchodzi 23 lipca.

Siedzą w samochodzie, Lukas na tylnym siedzeniu wraz z Philipem którego dłoń spoczywa, spleciona z jego własną na środkowym siedzeniu.

– Czy… – Odzywa się Philip spoglądając przez chwilę na Lukasa. Lukas jest pewien, że czyta w jego myślach. – Czy mógłbym spędzić dziś noc u Lukasa?

Tak. Philip zdecydowanie czyta w jego myślach.

– Czy Twój ojciec nadal przebywa poza miastem? – Pyta Helen przyglądając im się przez wsteczne lusterko.

– Tak. – Mowi Lukas, ponieważ nie potrafi jej okłamywać.

Helen spogląda na Gabe’a który wybucha śmiechem i przesyła im wesoły uśmiech. Helen wzdycha i znowu na nich spogląda.

– Zgadzam się. – Oznajmia. – Głównie ze względu na Lukasa.

Lukas przechyla głowę czując jak jego serce gwałtownie przyspiesza.

– Tak bardzo nam pomogłeś… – Wyjaśnia Helen. – Przez ten cały czas. Żadne z nas nigdy Ci tego nie zapomni. Więc tak długo jak będziecie bezpieczni, a my zostaniemy wcześniej poinformowani i za wyjątkiem nieprzewidzianych okoliczności… możecie spędzać ze sobą noc kiedy tylko chcecie.

Philipowi dosłownie opada szczęka.

– Słucham? Naprawdę? Gabe?

– Zdecydowanie. – Odpowiada Gabe. – Wczoraj to przedyskutowaliśmy.

Lukas nie może oddychać, nie mówiąc o zrozumieniu tego co właśnie usłyszał.

– Wow. – Mówi. – Wow… to jest. To… To jest… wow.

– Dziękuje Wam. – Mówi Philip, ściskając dłoń Lukasa.

Lukas zaczyna snuć plany na wieczór i życzy sobie w duchu by Gabe przyspieszył.

~

Wszyscy troje otaczają łóżko Philipa kiedy lekarz przecina warstwy gipsu i Lukas czuje smutek na myśl o stracie rysunków swoich i Rose zanim to do niego dociera – noga Philipa jest już zdrowa. Jego noga nie jest już, do cholery, połamana. Właśnie zdejmują mu gips.

I kiedy obie połówki gipsu opadają na podłogę przy łóżku noga pokazuje im się w całej okazałości.

– Ble. – Mówi natychmiast Philip. – Obrzydliwość.

– Widziałem gorsze. – Odpowiada lekarz.

– Cóż, spodziewaliśmy się tego, prawda? – Pyta Helen, szturchając Gabe’a.

– Jasne. – Odpowiada Gabe. – Oczywiście.

Włosy porastające nogę Philipa są o wiele grubsze i dłuższe a skóra jest wysuszona i chorobliwie blada a kiedy Lukas wyciąga rękę by jej dotknąć Philip patrzy na niego lekko spanikowany.

– Jak się czujesz? – Pyta Lukas. – W porządku?

– Chyba tak. – Odpowiada Philip.

– Spróbuj przejść kilka kroków. – Proponuje lekarz odsuwając się od łóżka.

Helen i Gabe cofają się ale Lukas wcale się nie rusza tylko przesuwa na tyle by Philip mógł przerzucić nogi przez krawędź łóżka. Nie wyciąga ręki by ująć go pod ramię, chociaż bardzo tego chce, ale trzyma się blisko by móc wkroczyć jeśli Philip drgnie choćby w najmniejszym stopniu. Nagle przypominają mu się wszystkie sesje z Edisonem z tym że teraz Lukas nie może przestać patrzeć na nogę Philipa. Jest tak jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy.

Philip robi pierwszy krok mocno stawiając stopy na ziemi. Kolejny krok i Lukas rusza za nim wpatrując się w jego bose stopy. Philip śmieje się, lekko zdyszany, poruszając palcami stóp.

– Wow. – Mówi z uśmiechem.

– To wygląda całkiem nieźle. – Stwierdza Gabe. – Jak się czujesz?

– Wspaniale. – Odpowiada Philip spoglądając na Lukasa. – Spójrz kochanie, znowu mam obie nogi.

– Na to wygląda. – Mówi, rumieniąc się na ten widok, Lukas.

~

Philip idzie do samochodu. Naprawdę, samodzielnie, jest tylko odrobinę niestabilny a Lukas obejmuje go w pasie dla własnego spokoju.

– Czy po drodze możemy zatrzymać się w sklepie? – Pyta Philip kiedy wsiadają do samochodu.

– Po co? – Pyta Helen.

– Chcę kupić kilka rzeczy by przygotować Lukasowi kolację. – Wyjaśnia Philip rzucając mu ukradkowe spojrzenie.

– Philipie, nie musisz tego robić. – Odpowiada Lukas przesuwając się do niego bliżej. – Możemy sobie coś zamówić.

– Wiem. Ale chcę to zrobić. – Mówi Philip i przechyla głowę żeby pocałować go w ramię.

– Uważam, że to świetny pomysł Philipie. – Mówi Gabe.

– Masz ochotę na coś szczególnego? – Pyta Philip wpatrując się w Lukasa swoimi wielkimi oczami.

– Tylko na Ciebie. – Mówi Lukas, a Philip ma czelność znacząco się uśmiechnąć.

~

Gabe rozprasza go rozmową na temat studiów podczas gdy Helen i Philip znikają w sklepie po zaopatrzenie a Lukas patrzy na nich kątem oka zaskoczony tym jak dobrze wygląda poruszający się o własnych siłach Philip. To najzwyklejsza rzecz pod słońcem ale wygląda tak wspaniale, ze Lukas musi bardzo się skupić na słowach Gabe’a, żeby się nie rozpłakać.

Z powrotem w samochodzie Helen daje Philipowi skrótowe porady na temat gotowania i jadą na chwilę do domu Gabe’a żeby Philip mógł zabrać kilka drobiazgów a potem odwożą ich obydwu do domu Lukasa. Obydwoje mocno ściskają Philipa, a potem przytulają również Lukasa który znowu walczy ze łzami. Jest tak cholernie, cholernie szczęśliwy.

– Co masz zamiar przygotować? – Pyta Lukas kiedy wchodzą do domu. Byli tu razem, całkiem sami, zaledwie kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich czterech miesięcy i Lukas jest dumy z tego że udaje mu się nie stracić głowy. Philip uśmiecha się odbierając mu siatkę z zakupami i odstawiając ją na kuchenny blat.

– Zrobię Ci śniadanie na kolację. – Oznajmia.

– Naprawdę? – Lukas uśmiecha się szeroko. – Mogę Ci w czymś pomóc?

– Nie. – Odpowiedział Philip lekko go od siebie odpychając.

– Więc postoję sobie tutaj. – Stwierdził Lukas wpatrując się w uroczy, ubrany w szorty, tyłek Philipa i zaczęło do niego docierać że czas szortów prawdopodobnie dobiega końca. – Jesteś pewien że wszystko w porządku? W ogóle Cię już nie boli, prawda?

– Nie bardzo. – Mówi Philip rozpakowując zakupy i włączając kuchenkę. – Trochę mi dokucza jeśli za bardzo ją wyprostuję ale już mnie nie boli. Cudownie jest wreszcie nie mieć gipsu.

Lukas opada lekko z sił pozwalając sobie wreszcie poczuć ulgę.

– Bogu dzięki. – Mówi. – Czasami wydawało mi się że nigdy Ci go nie zdejmą.

– Cóż, w końcu się go pozbyłem. – Philip spogląda w dół a potem patrzy na niego przez ramię. – A my wreszcie jesteśmy całkiem sami.

Lukas przemierza kuchnię i przylega do niego całym ciałem kładąc dłonie na biodrach Philipa.

– Bogu, kurwa, dzięki. – Powtarza delikatnie całując go w szyję.

– To nie zajmie mi wiele czasu. – Mówi Philip z lekko przyspieszonym oddechem. – A potem… będziemy mogli…

– Tak… – Odpowiada Lukas całując go w żuchwę.

~

Philip przygotowuje grzanki francuskie z masłem orzechowym i bananami które są tak pyszne, że Lukas przez chwilę przestaje myśleć o wszystkich nieprzyzwoitych obrazkach w swoim umyśle. Cały czas myśli jednak o czasie jaki upłynął od ostatniego razu kiedy byli naprawdę sami, i o trudności z jaką dotykali się nawzajem kiedy noga Philipa nadal tkwiła w gipisie, teraz kiedy gipsu już nie ma Lukas nie może się powstrzymać przed wymyślaniem sposobów na wykorzystanie tej sytuacji.

Z drugiej strony nie jest pewien czego tak naprawdę pragnie Philip, czy jego noga jest na tyle silna by mogli czegokolwiek spróbować, i nagle Lukas znowu czuje się jak dupek z powodu tego że w ogóle czegoś od niego oczekuje. Po kolacji kładą się razem na łóżku Lukasa i oglądają Youtuba a Philip przytula się do niego i kładzie głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

– Wcale tego nie oglądasz. – Mruczy.

– Oglądam. – Mówi Lukas spoglądając z powrotem na ekran telefonu.

– Gapisz się na moją nogę. – Zauważa ze śmiechem Philip. – Jest aż tak obrzydliwa?

– Wcale nie jest obrzydliwa. – Odpowiada Lukas.

– Zdecydowanie wygląda obrzydliwie. – Mówi Philip wyłączając telefon i odkładając go na bok a potem przysuwa się do Lukasa jeszcze bliżej jeśli w ogóle jest to możliwe. Przesuwa dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej i Lukas jest pewien że wyczuwa jego potrzebę w każdym przyspieszonym uderzeniu jego serca. – Czy Ty nadal mnie chcesz? – Pyta Philip opierając się na łokciu i unosząc się tak by móc spojrzeć Lukasowi w oczy.

Lukas jest zaskoczony jego pytaniem.

– Tak. Odpowiada po prostu.

Philip wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę a potem pochyla się do przodu i całuje go delikatnie. Lukas wzdycha gwałtownie i próbuje powstrzymać się przed odruchem wciągnięcia go na siebie, ostrożne obejmując go w pasie.

– Boję się. – Przyznaje szeptem w usta Philipa zamykając przy tym oczy.

– Czego? – Pyta Philip całując go raz jeszcze, tym razem bardziej natarczywie.

– Że Cię skrzywdzę. – Mówi Lukas szturchając go nosem. – Nie mogę Cię skrzywdzić. Już nigdy.

– Nie skrzywdzisz mnie. – Mówi Philip przygryzając lekko dolną wargę Lukasa. – Po prostu połóż się na mnie a ja… wyprostuję nogę.

Lukas zamyka oczy przysuwając się do niego bliżej.

– Lukas… – Śmieje się cicho Philip. – Do niczego mnie nie zmuszasz, nie mam już gipsu i… i czuję się dobrze. – Mówi. – Chcę tego. Uwierz mi. Bardzo, bardzo tego chcę. Zacząłem o tym myśleć już tydzień po tym cholernym złamaniu.

– Naprawdę? – Pyta zadyszanym głosem Lukas, rumieniąc się i przyciągając go bliżej.

– Tak. – Mówi Philip całując go w policzek. – Boże, oczywiście, że tak. Ty o tym nie myślałeś?

Lukas drży a kącik jego ust unosi się w uśmiechu.

– Okej, tak. Myślałem o tym. – Przyznaje.

– No dalej. – Zachęca go Philip ocierając się o niego i wyciskając wilgotny pocałunek na jego obojczyku. – Dawaj. Jezu Chryste Lukas… minęły cztery miesiące.

– Wierz mi kochanie, jestem tego całkowicie świadomy. – Mówi Lukas wtulając się w niego i wyciągając na ślepo jedną rękę w kierunku nocnej szafki. Zrzuca z niej swojego iPoda oraz kilka innych przedmiotów zanim udaje mu się otworzyć szufladę i wsunąć do niej rękę kiedy języki jego i Philipa splątują się ze sobą. W końcu udaje mu się wymacać środek nawilżający i prezerwatywę i wyciąga je rzucając na łóżko obok jego biodra.

– Okej… – Wzdycha Philip. – Pomy…pomyślmy…

Lukas niechętnie odsuwa się od Philipa i układa go na boku pomagając mu najpierw rozebrać się z koszulki i zdejmując swoją własną. Obaj dyszą ciężko a dłonie Philipa drżą kiedy zaczyna zsuwać z siebie szorty.

– Chyba nie masz na sobie bielizny, co? – Pyta Lukas.

– Nie. – Odpowiada Philip uśmiechając się przebiegle. – Nie wiem jak uwolnię się od nawyku nienoszenia jej.

– Jeśli o mnie chodzi wcale nie musisz się od niego uwalniać. – Stwierdza Lukas rozpinając własne spodnie. – Nie widzę ku temu absolutnie żadnego powodu.

Philip wybucha śmiechem a Lukas pochyla się by pocałunkami zmusić jego usta do uśmiechu i postanawia nie spocząć dopóki to mu się nie uda. Szybko pozbywają się reszty ubrań i Lukas stara się nie panikować kiedy patrzy na nogę Philipa. Zwykle w tym momencie jest mocno rozkojarzony i myśli głównie kutasem ale w tej chwili w głowie tłuką mu się myśli w rodzaju _noga, noga, pamiętaj o jego nodze, skup się idioto_ i zanim się orientuje wstaje z łózka i kompletnie nagi rusza w kierunku garderoby.

– Co Ty wyprawiasz? – Jęczy Philip. – Czy ty… zamierzasz schować się w szafie? Nie chowaj się w szafie kochany! – Lukas parska śmiechem spoglądając na niego przez ramię.

– Chcę przynieść poduszkę i kilka kołder żeby je podłożyć pod Twoją nogę.

– O mój Boże! – Wybucha śmiechem Philip zakrywając twarz dłońmi. – W porządku, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej…

Lukas łapie je z najwyższej półki w garderobie i pędem wraca do łóżka gdzie układa poduszki pod kolanem Philipa i opiera resztę jego nogi na dodatkowej patchworkowej kołdrze która przyniósł. Spogląda na twarz Philipa i dostrzega jego delikatne skinięcie więc ostrożnie kładzie się na nim ostrożnie przykrywając jego ciało swoim własnym i kradnąc mu kolejnego całusa.

– Czuję się prawie tak jak wtedy w motelu, ale jednocześnie inaczej. – Wzdycha trącając nosem, nos Philipa. – Zamieniliśmy się rolami.

Philip przytakuje skinieniem głowy łapiąc Lukasa za szyję i ciągnąc go za włosy.

– Musisz się mną zająć. – Szepcze i to wystarczy by zdopingować Lukasa do następnych działań.

Minęły całe wieki odkąd ostatni raz wsunął palce w ciało Philipa i kiedy wsuwa w niego pierwszy palec czuje jakby wszystko miało się zaraz skończyć, kiedy tak patrzy na to jak Philipowi opada szczęka a jego oczy się zamykają. Jego usta są cudowne i Lukasowi wydaje się że został stworzony właśnie po to by z nim być, że obaj zostali stworzeni i ukształtowani właśnie po to by się w sobie zakochali i padli sobie w ramiona.

– Lukas… – Szepcze Philip nadal mocno trzymając go za kark i Lukas wsuwa w niego drugi palec wynagrodzony długim jękiem który niemal doprowadza go do orgazmu. Porusza palcami do środka i na zewnątrz, do środka i na zewnątrz dodając jeszcze jeden, aż Philip zaczyna wić się i jęczeć zaciskając mocno powieki. – No dalej. – Jęczy. – Proszę Cię.

– Okej. – Mówi Lukas wysuwając dłoń z jego ciała. – Jesteś pewien?

– Tak. – Odpowiada Philip cienkim głosikiem. – Unieś… unieś moją nogę.

– Chyba… chyba nie tą chorą? – Pyta Lukas patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami.

– Nie. – Wzdycha z krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy Philip. – Nie, Ty uroczy idioto, nie tą chorą.

Lukas sięga w dół i przesuwa dłonią po udzie Philipa, unosi je i zahacza o swoje własne biodro. Rozrywa zębami opakowanie z prezerwatywą i zakłada ją a potem nakłada na nią dużą ilość środka nawilżającego. Dłonie Philipa zsuwają się na ramiona Lukasa kiedy Lukas ustawia się w odpowiedniej pozycji i zaczyna wsuwać się do środka. Lukas przygląda się twarzy Philipa, utrzymując jego spojrzenie aż do momentu kiedy wchodzi w niego aż po podstawę.

Czekał na to pieprzone uczucie, marzył o nim, dotykał się myśląc o nim, ale w tym momencie nie może się skupić, spocony, rozgorączkowany i zmartwiony tym by nie poruszyć się w zły sposób i niczego nie urazić.

Philip oddycha głęboko uśmiechając się do niego czule i dotykając jego twarzy.

– No dalej Lukas. – Szepcze. – Nie skrzywdzisz mnie. Przysięgam.

Lukas kiwa głową ze ściśniętym gardłem i zaczyna poruszać biodrami wsuwając się w niego nieco mocniej i słysząc jego jęk. To najpiękniejszy, najbardziej naładowany erotyzmem dźwięk jaki Lukas kiedykolwiek słyszał i Lukas czuje go w żołądku kiedy przy kolejnym pchnięciu zmienia ułożenie zdrowej nogi Philipa na swoim biodrze a potem ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie i wsuwa język do jego ust. Uwielbia smak Philipa, każdą jego część, to jak jęczy w jego usta sprawia że Lukas staje się ważny, jakby był jedyną osobą mogącą sprawić że Philip wydaje z siebie takie dźwięki, tak się poci i drży w jego ramionach.

Wie że zwykle robią to szybciej, ale tym razem postanawia się nie spieszyć, ustalając powolny, niemal elektryzujący rytm. Philip odpowiada na każdy jego ruch przygryzając swoją dolną wargę i sapie kiedy Lukas zaczyna ssać mocno w jego szyję. Lukas zajmuje się tym przez długa chwilę, ssąc i lekko przygryzając skórę wiedząc że zostawi ślad, chcąc go zobaczyć, chcąc by zobaczyli go inni i wiedzieli że tu był. Żeby wiedzieli że Philip należy do niego.

– O Boże. – Jęczy Philip. – Lukas… Lukas…

– Uwielbiam Twój głos… – Mówi Lukas całując go prosto w usta i jęcząc gdy Philip wygina szyję prosząc o kolejny pocałunek. – Uwielbiam to jak wymawiasz moje imię. – Całuje go raz jeszcze.

– Uwielbiam… czuć Cię w sobie. – Mówi Philip otwierając szeroko oczy i wpatrując się w niego. – To jak mnie dotykasz. Boże… ja… o kurwa… już nigdy nie chcę się z Tobą rozstawać. O Boże, Lukas.

– Kocham Cię. – Mówi Lukas z jeszcze mocniejszym pchnięciem bioder i Philip krzyczy wbijając paznokcie w jego ramiona. – Kocham Cię Philipie, czuję… cholera… Czuję, że zostaliśmy…–- Jęczy widząc przed oczami czarne punkty. – Dla siebie stworzeni. – Szepcze ostatnie słowa jakby były przekleństwem lub modlitwą.

– Nie możemy już więcej tyle zwlekać. – Stwierdza Philip i jęczy głośno gdy biodra Lukasa wykonują idealne pchnięcie. – Nie obchodzi mnie co sobie złamię.

– Jezu… – Odpowiada Lukas całując go w nos, policzki i brodę. – Kochałbym się z Tobą nawet gdybym złamał obie nogi i obie ręce. Przysięgam że… zrobiłbym to.

Philip uśmiecha się i Lukas nie może się powstrzymać i znowu go całuje. Sięga w dół i dotyka go ostrożnie starając się nie urazić jego drugiej nogi. Czuje że jego własne ciało powoli się spina i chce by doszli jednocześnie, w tym samym momencie, walczy ze sobą by nie zamknąć oczu żeby móc zobaczyć każdą zmianę na twarzy Philipa kiedy to się stanie. Przyciska swoje czoło do jego czoła przyspieszając ruch dłoni.

– Kocham Cię. – Mówi Philip. – O Boże.

– Kochanie, otwórz oczy. – Wzdycha Lukas a ruchy jego bioder stają się mniej skoordynowane i bardziej nieporządne ale nadal są powolne i czułe. – Pozwól mi w nie spojrzeć. Proszę Cię, Philipie.

Philip otwiera oczy i obaj wpatrują się w siebie, biodra Lukasa zwalniają ale jego dłoń przyspiesza na członku Philipa a kciuk za każdym razem zahacza o jego główkę. Philip marszczy brwi, jego usta po raz kolejny wymawiają jego imię a potem Philip odpuszcza sobie i jego ciało zaczyna drżeć w poczuciu spełnienia. Lukas wykonuje ostatnie mocne pchnięcie bioder i dochodzi zdoławszy utrzymać otwarte oczy na tyle by zobaczyć drżące w orgazmie ciało Philipa.

Kiedy jego własne przestaje się trząść Lukas opada w dół i Philip chrząka sprawiając że Lukas natychmiast podrywa się do góry.

– Nie, nie… – Mówi Philip ciągnąc go z powrotem w dół. – Nic mi nie jest. Wracaj do mnie.

– Jesteś pewien? – Pyta Lukas spoglądając na jego chorą nogę.

– Wracaj natychmiast. – Mówi Philip potrząsając głową i ciągnąc go w dół.

Lukas kładzie się więc na nim całując Philipa w policzek. Przez długą chwilę leżą tak razem, delikatnie się dotykając, a dłonie Philipa rysują nieokreślone kształty na plecach Lukasa.

– To było cholernie niesamowite. – Szepcze w końcu Lukas. – Zastanawiam się czy to z powodu tego jak długo musieliśmy zwlekać.

Philip parska śmiechem.

– Nie mówię że wcześniej nie było dobrze. – Mówi Lukas cofając głowę by móc na niego spojrzeć. – Zawsze jest mi z Tobą dobrze ale to… to było…

– Tak… wiem o co Ci chodzi. – Mówi Philip odsuwając Lukasowi włosy z czoła. – Cieszę się że udało się nam…cóż… to znaczy cieszę się że Twój tata musiał wyjechać z miasta.

– Wierz mi kochanie, ja też się z tego cieszę. – Mówi Lukas uśmiechając się do niego. Potem całuje go szybko i podnosi się ostrożnie omijając chorą nogę Philipa kiedy wstaje z łóżka. – Idę przynieść trochę wody. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

– Nie, dziękuję. – Odpowiada Philip lekko się przeciągając.

Lukas odwraca się i kieruje w stronę drzwi gdy słyszy że Philip coś do niego mówi.

– Hmm? – Mruczy nie zatrzymując się tylko spoglądając na niego przez ramię.

– Powiedziałem że nie mogę się doczekać aż będę mógł przed Tobą uklęknąć. – Powtarza niskim głosem Philip.

Lukas wchodzi w ścianę i uderza w nią tak mocno, jakby w nią wbiegł.

– O mój Boże. – Philip wybucha śmiechem. – Nic Ci nie jest, Lukas?

Lukas unosi ręce do twarzy i nosa który cholernie pulsuje.

– Philip, Ty cholerny flirciarzu. – Mówi a w jego oczach pojawiają się łzy.

– Nie sądziłem, że wejdziesz prosto na ścianę! – Wykrzykuje Philip dużo głośniej. Lukas czuje dotyk jego dłoni na swoich plecach.

– Jeśli złamałem sobie nos przysięgam… – Lukas milknie potrząsając głową. Odsuwa dłonie i odwraca się by na niego spojrzeć. – Wygląda na złamany? – Philip mruży oczy i przygląda mu się.

– Nie krwawi więc nie jestem pewien. – Przygląda mu się bliżej i wyciąga dłoń by go lekko dotknąć. Lukas instynktownie cofa głowę a Philip mlaska. – Cóż. Naprawdę nie wiem. Może być złamany.

– Nie mów tak. – Mówi Lukas wykrzywiając usta w podkówkę.

– Nie martw się. Nadal jesteś zabójczo przystojny. – Uspokaja Philip i delikatnie całuje go w usta.

Lukas potrząsa głową i mimo cholernego bólu w nosie stwierdza że naprawdę nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy.


End file.
